1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a virtual image display apparatus, a head-up display system including the virtual image display apparatus, and a vehicle including the head-up display system.
2. Description of Related Art
A head-up display (HUD) superimposes an image in which assistance information for supporting driving is drawn on a scene ahead of a driver on a vehicle, such as an automobile, and displays the image as a virtual image. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-301144 discloses a virtual image display apparatus that alters a distance at which a virtual image is displayed by altering an amount of parallax of a left-eye virtual image and a right-eye virtual image to cause each of both right and left eyes to make a visual identification, and by fusing the virtual images.